Come Back To Me
by Wewritefanfic
Summary: A Draco and Harry story based on the words to "Come Back To Me" by the Plain White T's. Draco thinks about their relationship while waiting for Harry to get in from work.


**A rather lovely Draco and Harry fic, rather emotional, but in a good way. Slash but not explict at all.**

**Based loosely on the lyrics to Come Back To Me by the Plain White T's**:

Everything you say or do,  
I am always there for you,  
Whether you're laughing or you're screaming.

**Sometimes when the memories are too much or when you wake up from those dreams, the pain is there on your face and I take you in my arms. You laugh when I tell jokes, when we're at the Quidditch and you cling to my arm. You scream when you cannot take the stares, the jibes, when all you want to do is protect us. I am always there for you.**

No one else could take your place,  
I will always see your face,  
When I'm awake and when I am dreaming.

**The dreams I have are bad too, I try not to weigh you down with my worry either because the torture I endured is nothing compared to you.**

**Your face is there, you know, sometimes from our past; distant, disdainful, from when we didn't speak and only argued. There are times I see your swollen face and remember lying to my parents for you. **

**Or I see your determined face as you took my hand and rescued me from the Fiendfyre. **

**Your face as you fought, your face as we fought, your face when you gave me back my wand. **

**Your face as we kissed for the first time. Your face when I asked you to move in. **

**It won't change. I will always see your face.**

'Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world.

**No matter what they say in the Prophet, what our friends thought or used to think, what our parent's ideals might have been, we have each other, our own place.**

**Sometimes it gets even worse, you don't even scream, it is a crazy world.**

If you'd come running back to me I'll be here waiting,  
Cause I still believe that I'm not worth saving.

**I was wrong, I was on the dark side. You helped me escape but I didn't know why. Regret and guilt rip through me as each day passes and you're working and I'm remembering being so misguided. **

If you could see the sad look on my face,  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place.

**You insist on driving, like a muggle, it's one of your endearing features, your insistence. We cannot spend all of every day inside together, you go out to bring in money, I stay at home and write. I daydream too much leaving my face looking longing, wistful. Your shifts are too long. It's difficult.**

Come back to me, I'll be here waiting,  
Cause I'm on my knees and my life's not fading,  
If you could see the sad look on my face,  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place.

**You'll be home soon, I'll have some food ready. I loved you teaching me how to cook, the smouldering looks when you licked the spoon, the times you chose to wear nothing but an apron and the delicious dishes we made.**

I can't stand to watch you go,  
Cause in my head deep down I know,  
I don't wanna live without you.

**You're not ever gone that long, but when I wave you off to work I always fear it might be the last time, that we might have had our last kiss. We've both lost too many people and that metal monster that I cannot comprehend, that I've seen destroyed by others, is dangerous. These little fears are unfair for you, you think I'm irrational.**

**Love makes you do crazy things.**

I love the way we stay up late,  
The way you laugh at your mistakes,  
I love everything about you.

**When you're not in early the next day we stay up, we talk and kiss, we watch films, I remember the first time you showed me your tape player and I was fascinated. Sometimes we play chess, or gobstones, or we cook. We stay up late together in each other's arms. I trace your scars with slender fingers and you kiss my fears away. Your warmth, the way we share, I don't want to live without you. Ever.**

Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world.

**It's comfortable this life we've made. Most of the time.**

If you'd come running back to me I'll be here waiting,  
Cause I still believe that I'm not worth saving,  
If you could see the sad look on my face,  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place.  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting,  
Cause I'm on my knees and my life's not fading,  
If you could see the sad look on my face,  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place.

**When we first walked into the Manor together you took my hand, you said, "not your place Draco, our place" and I knew you were the centre of my life and you always will be.**

**I'm kneeling looking through our photos, sorting them into an album, watching your eyes glitter and my hands entwine in your hair. Our smiles caught forever, the sad look on my face only forming because we have photos of our childhood and you're not in mine and I'm not in yours. We were what they termed rivals. There are photos of you and Hermione and Ron, your smile as big and bright as the sun. Then there are those of me with Crabbe and Goyle by the lake. We were never together, not then.**

Come back to me,

**It's after 7, your shift finished at 6, I wish you would apparate home, I could see you sooner, but you like your muggle touches, it adds anticipation for you, building as you drive. At least that is what you tell me. For me it is another chance worry.**

I still believe.

**I love you Harry, I'm sometimes scared to admit it, I go weeks without daring to because if I hear myself say it I fear of a possibility where I wouldn't have you, where you wouldn't love me.**

**But I cave. When you look at me that way only you do, or you kiss the scar that mars my left arm. Or when I see our wands side by side on our dresser, our toothbrushes side by side in our bathroom or when you wake screaming from your dreams. I tell you I love you, I say it again and again, making up for the times I didn't, wouldn't, couldn't. There is no Dark Lord now. You don't have to fight. Where are you? **

If you could see the sad look on my face.

**I finished the last draft of my book today. **

You'd be in your car headed back to my place.

**It's a storm outside you had better be ok.**

Come back to me.

**I've cooked a shepherd's pie.**

I'm on my knees.

**I'm only picking up a fork I dropped as I set the table.**

If you could see the sad look on my face.

**I hear the knock on the door, I'm not even slightly sad now.**

You'd be in your car headed back to my place.

**You're car scrunched through the gravel not too long ago and I open the door to you.**

**And you're there, on the porch, dripping wet from the treacherous rain.**

**And you're in my arms as if you never left.**

**In reality you didn't.**

**You were at work as you are every day.**

**It is like I lose you though, every day when you step out the door.**

**Soon you're warm, dry, in the kitchen, sharing the news.**

**Then later I've got my head on your lap, your hands on my hair and we chat. **

**We stay up late sharing each other.**

**We fall asleep wrapped in each other.**

**Tonight there will be no screaming, no sad look on my face because you came back to me.**

----

Rate it even if you hate it?! A review would be nice thank-you! :)


End file.
